Amor de Chocolate
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Ryuuji Midorikawa intenta hacer un chocolate para Tatsuya a solo un día de "san valentín" pero en su camino esta Hiroto, el chico tonto que siempre le molesta, ¿lograra hacer un chocolate?, mal summary pasen y lean por favor (Inazuma Ares)


**les traigo este Onet Shot (fic de un solo capitulo) de Ryuuji , Tatsuya y Hiroto , espero sea del agrado el tema es de el dia De san valentín tomando de ambiente el AU de Inazuma Ares, sin mas ~**

* * *

 **Parejas :** ( _Hiroto x Ryuuji x Tatsuya_ ) 

**Amor de chocolate**

Era principios un domingo casual en Sun Garden, mientras algunos practicaban para el torneo, otros solo estaban a la sombra mientras devoraban alguna fritura o leía un cómic, Ryuuji tenía rato desaparecido ese día, Tatsuya le estaba buscando pero no tuvo éxito pues supo este salió con algunas amigas de este así que se fue junto a reina y otros amigo cercanos a él a practicar.

Por otro lado después de estar todo el día buscando lo mejor y lo que esperaba se viera y supiera bien, Ryuuji se fue a la cocina a preparar un chocolate de san Valentín, pero mientras decoraba una voz lo sorprendió asustando y tirando lo que ya había hecho…

 **-¿qué haces, RyuTonto?-** entraba Hiroto con un actitud para molestarlo **-**

 **-¡Hiroto!,** -mirando en el suelo su chocolate y después mirar a este con molestia- **¡mira lo que hiciste, has arruinado mi obra maestra!-**

 **-¿yo?** -sonando sarcástico- **, ¡yo acabo de llegar aquí a mí no me grites pulga!-**

Este se acercó a él peliverde y apretó sus mejillas con fuerza y después miró al suelo y vio sus dedos con chocolate al ver que cuando le soltó este se sobaba por el dolor y reprochaba algo que no escucho, tomo la mano de este y probó metiendo uno de los dedos de él moreno a la boca…

 **-sa-be-ho-rri-ble-** chupando hasta dejarlo limpio y sacarlo de su boca-

 **-¿¡qué haces idiota!? -** Ryuuji alejo su mano al ver a este chupar su dedo índice y tenerlo en la boca y se sentía molesto ante su acto-

 **-mira eso parece una mierdilla y sabe cómo tal-** mirando al suelo ignorando el reclamo y burlándose de lo hecho por él moreno con una gran risa-

Hiroto se rió ampliamente de lo que había hecho Ryuuji y del sabor, no le importaba le gustaba molestarlo y que este reaccionara incluso cuando él insulto no era para él sino para él pequeño tonto de Tatsuya pero, al ver este otro tenia lágrimas en los ojos y demostraba dolor se sorprendió quizás un poco, ¿desde cuándo le daba valor a sus insultos?,

 **-¿qué hacías?, dulces de broma o algo por qué entendería por qué tan desagradable forma y sabor-**

 **-yo...-** secando sus lágrimas dejando chocolate en su cara- **...intentó hacer un chocolate para Tatsuya, pero….no me sale y peor sabe y se ve horrible...no por qué lo digas tú, sino porque antes pensé estaba feo-**

Ryuuji comienzo a llorar a mares era una suerte esa persona no estuviera cercas o Hiroto habría sido gritoneado, no hablaba de Tatsuya pues este no metería las manos seguro para defender a Ryuuji como siempre, sino de Hitomiko quien al ver de nuevo molesta a Ryuuji le habría repasado el manual del buen samaritano como por séptima vez en él mes, solo suspiro pesado bien podía dar media vuelta y largarse para hacer otra cosa y esperar Tatsuya lo odiase por la porquería que le entregue. Por alguna razón no le agradaba que este estuviera así en lugar de reaccionar defensivamente a sus insultos, burlas o críticas así que tomo una toalla de la cocina y se la puso en la cara tallando fuerte para secar sus lágrimas y quitarle el chocolate de encima a lo cual Ryuuji reaccionó intentando sacarse la toalla al ser Hiroto nada amable y estar lastimando su cara…

 **-¿¡Qué te pasa!?-** alejando la mano de Hiroto y tomar la toalla más calmado-

 **-odio a las mocosas chillonas, bien… ya que seguro tus porquerías terminaran en un cesto de basura y me molesta tus llantos además me dejas sordo, te ayudare al final si me gusta puedo llevarlo y ese se puede quedar sin nada-**

 **-¿qué cosa?-**

Hiroto se acercó a la charola sobre la mesa donde Ryuuji tenía tres pedazos pequeños de chocolate y se lo comió, ganándose un reclamo como por tercera vez ese día por parte del moreno…

 **-¡no te lo comas es de Tatsuya!-**

 **-pues te hago un favor esta cosa esta horrible** -hablaba tras comerlo- **, si te casas con este talento de cocina matarás a tu esposo-**

 **-¡a ti qué te importa!-**

 **\- ya que no hay más haz otro pero uno menos amargo, vaya necesito agua-**

Ryuuji miro a Hiroto buscar un poco de agua y lo intentó de nuevo ignorando la existencia de Hiroto un rato aunque cosa imposible ya que se sentó a un lado de este en una silla qué galo para estar cercas mirándole, solo suspiro pesadamente al saber seguro esto iría mal y de nuevo su intento de chocolate término igual al anterior.

 **-¡vaya!...** -riéndose alto- **ahora eso parece un pen…-**

 **-¡no lo digas!-**

Ryuuji metió a la boca de Hiroto una cuchara con chocolate para callarle y qué no hablará más con esa risa burlona y menos de la forma sugerente que su chocolate tomo…

 **-por qué no me sale, sin duda Tatsuya tirara esto a la basura, aunque para qué hacerlo, ¿por qué?, dijo es raro esto no…** \- se hablaba así mismo al ver Hiroto comía lo que este antes le dio-

 **-¿es tu amigo o no?-**

 **-¿he?-** el comentario de Hiroto le llamo la atención y le miró -

 **\- qué y sea san Valentín o no, lo que quieres demostrar es que estarás con él incluso aunque sean adultos ...o llegues a estar en la calle cuando tu esposo te pida el divorcio y este se acuerde que eres su amigo y te acepte en su casa-**

 **\- Hiroto tu…-**

 **-además, estoy comiendo tu estúpido chocolate, espero me des caramelos después** -decía mientras solo comía otro trozo de chocolate sobre la mesa-

 **-¡nadie te pide te lo trajes!** -molesto un poco al ver este seguía comiendo incluso aquel feo chocolate **\- , vaya debo hacerlo de nuevo….**

Ryuuji suspiro pesadamente, no importaba lo que decía Hiroto era verdad, por qué no lograba que su chocolate fuera como él de la revista que compro donde había una receta para chocolates en forma de estrella, era una simple chocolate, además el sabor era muy amargo, seguro Tatsuya solo lo comería por compromiso y no podría decirle a Tatsuya él por qué lo hacía realmente, quizás debería rendirse, es lo que pasó por su cabeza al suspirar…

 **-¿tienes material?, dijo chocolate-**

 **-bueno…** -mirando las cantidades actuales- **… un poco, ¿por qué?, planeas arruinar esto comiéndote las reservas-**

 **-te ayudare un poco pero no te saldrá barato esto, espero tengas con qué pagarme** -yendo a buscar la bolsa del chocolate en polvo-

 **-¿qué?, ¡no espera, Hiroto!-**

 **-verás qué te quedara un buen chocolate qué si ese no se enamora de ti al probarlo es por qué es un remedio de idiota que no sabe lo que es bueno en él chocolate qué haces-**

Hiroto remango las mangas de su playera dispuesto a hacer un chocolate o un desastre, lo que pasara primero. Se metió dónde Ryuuji, después de una par de horas él moreno tenía ya listo una estrella de chocolate blanco, el cual al rebajarlo con leche ya no era tan amargo como oscuro, colocado dentro de una caja de color blanca con un listón rojo con el nombre de Tatsuya, Ryuuji estaba feliz que hasta mostró una amplia sonrisa dedicada a quien le había ayudado por dos horas de caos…

 **-¡listo, mira Hiroto!-** mostrando su preciado chocolate ya en su caja-

 **-recuerda me pagarás y claro no será algo barato qué tal 600Y -**

 **-sí, pide lo que quieras, espero le guste -** mirando con entusiasmo su obsequio sin importarle el precio a pagar- **qué bien lo hice a tiempo, creí debía rendirme este año también-**

 **-¿qué cosa?-**

 **-me esforcé mucho, espero verlo comer y qué diga esta bueno, aunque aún no se si decirle mi motivo-**

Después de eso Ryuuji salió feliz de la cocina dejando su desastre, pero yéndose con su chocolate y a darse un baño ya que durante la preparación Hiroto le aventó chocolate como si eso lo divirtiera. Cuando Hitomiko vio el lugar ordenó a Hiroto limpiar pero como buen hermano que era pasó de largo y engaño a alguien para que limpiara por él.

A la mañana siguiente en Eisei, Ryuuji estaba nervioso, pero Hiroto al verle en su salón de clases a solas cuando ya era hora de salir se paró y entro donde este y llegó hasta él….

 **-dime ya entregaste eso** \- mirando al peliverde y bostezar-

 **-¡qué te importa!-** girando la cabeza hacia la ventana que estaba junto a él, al estar en él ante penúltimo asiento de la séptima fila-

 **-seguro que se aterro y te odia ahora** -sonriendo gustoso- **, no lo dudo -** pero Ryuuji solo le dedico una mirada un tanto molesta - **¿qué quieres?-**

 **-este…** -suspirando- **, sabes Hiroto...yo…¡acéptalo por favor!-**

Ryuuji se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Hiroto empujando contra él una caja de regalo color marrón y al tomarla, él peliverde salió del salón con sus cosas lo más rápido posible…

 **-¡hey, regresa qué no me has pagado aún!**

Hiroto miro dentro de aquella caja tras gritar y sentarse sobre el escritorio de este y vio dentro de aquella caja, aquello feos chocolates qué Ryuuji hizo al inicio, creía se había comido todos con tal de molestarlo.

 **-¿esto?...es para mí he~, vaya idiota, no debió haber hecho esto-** hizo una mueca al no saber si reír o sonreír por él regalo de Ryuuji-

Hiroto miro un poco aquel chocolate y se lo comió, solo una cosa se pasó por su cabeza después, - **"dulce como sus dedos de chocolate"-** , después comió uno y se dispuso a salir de clases para irse a casa, mientras a Hiroto solo le importaba un poco seguía pensando en ese sabor, el sabor amargo era mejor que el de aquel otro, el suyo era mejor…

Mientras tanto Ryuuji había escapado al jardín y se quedó sentado bajo un árbol, pensando, ¿qué hacer?, su chocolate era para Tatsuya pero había visto desde la ventana de clases este recibió uno de Yagami con mucha alegría pero, por alguna razón no le importaba como creía…

 **-¿qué debo hacer?, esto era para él….pero…ahora-**

Ryuuji recordó que mientras preparaba aquel chocolate blanco, Hiroto le ayudo y miro en este una sonrisa que jamás creyó existiera, incluso se había quedado mirándole un poco por ello Hiroto tomó una pala y le lleno la cara de chocolate, después este le miro reír ampliamente y por alguna razón esa risa no era la simplona molesta de siempre sino, algo diferente ,además esos ojos que parecía matar a quien tuviera enfrente habían sido por un momento algo, algo como la mirada del pelirrojo que le gustaba , no entendía qué le pasaba …

 **-maldición, esto es broma no, ¿no me gusta esto?-**

Ryuuji por alguna razón su corazón parecía latir un poco cuando pensaba tanto en ese momento, tanto así como cuando supo le gustaba su amigo de infancia.

 **-Ryuuji, ¿qué haces ahí?-**

De sus pensamientos lo saco una voz muy familiar al alzar la mirada se encontró con Tatsuya que al verle se acercó a este al pensar estaba llorando o tenía algún problema,

-Tatsuya-

-vamos dame la mano y levántate, vamos a casa juntos-

-¿qué hay de Yagami?- **levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de Tatsuya-**

-¿nos viste?-

-no, solo pensé estabas con ella-

-solo me pregunto si sabía,... nada, olvídalo-

-¿qué, dime?-

-si Hiroto salía con alguien, le dije es mejor se olvide de él ella no es para ese tonto-

-si hace bien, no debería acercarse a él, a él no le gustan las chicas como ella seguro-

-¿tu como sabes?-

-¿he?- **sonrojado-**

-¡nada, olvídalo!,...cierto, toma esto-

Ryuuji soltó la mano de Tatsuya y sacó de su maletín la caja con el chocolate y se la entregó a este…

 **-acéptala por favor, lo hice para ti porque...porque eres mi amigo** -recordando las palabras de Hiroto- **y quiero demostrarte que aunque lleguemos a adultos siempre estaremos juntos, ¡quiero confíes en mí como yo siempre lo hago incluso ahora!, ¡por qué me gusta estar contigo!, por qué somos amigos-**

Tatsuya no pudo evitar reírse y sonrió al ver la cara de Ryuuji qué pasa a una seria a una sorprendida y tomó el chocolate,

 **-gracias, eres mi mejor amigo Ryuuji,** -colocando su mano en el hombro del moreno- **sabes casi creí te confesarías con un "me gustas", vamos a casa-**

Eso era su idea inicial, confesarse aunque para Tatsuya seguro solo era broma, pero por alguna razón se sintió titubeante y claro eso sonaba mejor, además que seguro a Tatsuya le gustaba Yagami pues siempre estaban juntos y él solo se encontraba con él rey de los torpes, Hiroto. Aunque quizás este no era tan tonto y engreído como decían. Ryuuji siguió a Tatsuya después para irse a casa después de ese momento extraño.

* * *

 **Me inspire un poco pero la idea es mía totalmente ,  
espero les guste y espero pronto subir mas de estos tres.  
Bye~**


End file.
